Do You Believe in Magic?
by Reading In The Moonlight
Summary: Due to family issues, Cat has to live in Forks. She gets to see her best friend, Bella. However, she's faced with her family's secret, one she couldn't've thought possible. Add vampires, werewolves, and romance, and get a ton of problems! HIATUS
1. A New Life

_Okay, so blah blah blah first story on Fanfiction blah blah blah go easy on me blah blah blah. I'm sure you've read stuff like this before, so I'm not gonna bore you by repeating it._

_Anyway, constructive criticism is welcomed, but please don't be a jerk about it. Also, just to let you know, I'm not 100% sure on where or where not to put commas, so if you see a comma where it shouldn't be, or don't see a comma where it should be, I am sorry._

_Also, sorry that the summary sucked, but the little summary typing thingy really doesn't give me enough space to write a better one. The story will be a lot better than the summary may lead you to believe (At least, I hope it will)._

_Disclaimer: The Twilight saga and its wonderful characters belong to the genius, Stephenie Meyer. Any characters you don't recognize probably belong to me._

* * *

I sat in the comfortable silence of my bedroom, catching up on some late homework. I didn't get many quiet nights like this, so it was best to spend it doing something productive. It was an English assignment over _Romeo and Juliet_. I hardly knew anything, of course. I really wasn't that interested in romance tragedies.

_Bella would know this. She has that play memorized. _I smiled fondly as I thought of my friend.

Isabella Swan, or Bella as she liked to be called, was my best friend in Phoenix, Arizona before she moved last year to Forks, Washington. She was my only friend, really. I was a bit of an outcast at school, and, unless I was forcibly paired with someone else for some project for class, Bella was the only one who would ever hang out with me.

I sniffled as I wiped a stray tear beneath my thin-rimmed glasses. _Don't cry about it, Cat!_ I told myself. _It happens to lots of people._

A sudden crash, like the sound of glass breaking, shook me from my thoughts. It was soon followed by the screeching of my parents' voices. I could make out a few words they were saying, but their voices seemed to blend together into some sort of blurred noise, so I couldn't get the whole arguement.

"...coming home drunk..." That sounded like my mom. "...Catherine is just down the hall...I can't believe you! You know...she doesn't need...think about how this affects her...why don't you..."

"Don't talk to me..." It was Dave, I refused to call him 'dad' for quite obvious reasons, that was speaking then, his words a little slurred. "...don't know my own daughter! You can't even...better off with her gone...crazy bitch just like your mother."

They were both silent after that. I quickly pushed my textbook up off my lap, and onto my bed. Making sure to be as quiet as possible, I snuck out of my room and down the darkened hall that led to the kitchen. I stayed behind the corner of the hall, so that neither my mom nor Dave could see me. When they didn't say anything for a few moments, I slowing peeked my head around the corner. I saw my mom standing by the counter, her hand resting upon it. I looked closer and noticed that her fist was clenched tightly, causing her knuckles to turn white.

"Get out of my house. Now." her voice was barely above a whisper, but just as threatening as if she were yelling.

Dave stood still for a moment, but then began trudging toward the front door, muttering, "I don't need this," as he went.

He slammed the door as he left, causing me to jump. I looked back over to my mom. She was leaning over the counter, one hand supporting her, and the other wiping her eyes. Her curly, brown hair shivered against her shaking form. I figured now would be the best time to make myself known. Leaving my hiding spot, I slowing crossed the kitchen. I must have been quieter than I thought, because when I put my hand on her shoulder, she jumped.

"You heard that, huh?" she asked, wiping a few more tears in her eyes.

"Only a little." I tried to reassure her, but for me to hear any bit of their arguements was bad to her. "Are you okay?"

She forced a smile, which she often did, and replied, "Oh, don't worry about me."

A silence fell between us. I was terrible at comforting people, so I really didn't know what to say. My mom seemed like she was gathering her thoughts, and about to tell me something important.

"Catherine," I was right. The only time my mom ever used my full name was when she was either talking to Dave, or needed my full attention. "I don't like to beat around the bush, you know that, so I'll come right out with it." I nodded, urging her to continue. "I'm going to file for divorce." She watched me closely, waiting for my reaction.

I'm not going to lie. I had been secretly wishing that she would have enough of his staying-out-late-and-coming-home-drunk nature to finally want a divorce.

"I honestly can't blame you." I replied, "With all the drinking and the arguements, I'm suprised you haven't done it already."

She looked surprised for a second, but then smiled, a _real _smile. "It doesn't bother you?"

I shrugged. "Not really. I mean, I wish we had a better family, mainly a better father-figure, but that's not gonna happen with _him_ any time soon, so...yeah. I'll actually be glad to get away from him."

"Well, that makes this a whole lot easier then." She turned away from me, and grabbed a broom beside her. Then, she began to sweep up little chunks of broken glass around her feet. I guessed that was what made the crashing noise earlier.

"I'll go get the dust pan." I walked over to the wall, careful to watch out for glass, grabbed the little shovellike utensil from where it was hanging, and walked back to help my mom to help clean up the mess.

"There's one more thing." she began as I held the dust pan on the floor for her to sweep the glass in. "We're going to be staying with Ava, until the divorce is all straightened out."

I looked up at her, disbelief shown clearly on my face. "You're kidding, right?"

She shook her head. "Oh, come on, Cat, she's not that bad." Though her eyes looked a little doubtful. She swept up the last of the broken glass into the dust pan, and set the broom aside as I got up to throw the glass away.

"'Not that bad?'" I dumped the glass into the trash can. "That woman is insane! Not to mention her unnatural obsession with unicorns!" It was true. With her hundreds upon hundreds of unicorn figurines, the wardrobe full of unicorn printed clothing that just so happened to fit me every time we visited, even with years between visits, the unicorn tableware, couch pillows, rugs, and wallpaper, Aunt Ava's liking of the one-horned, mythical beasts could easily be called odd.

"Everyone has a hobby." My mom protested, though we both knew it was in vain.

"You're not the one who has to act like Barbie for her 'hobby.'" I shook the dust pan over the trash can once more, making sure to get all the glass off. Then, I put it on top of my head, the handle sticking out in front, like a unicorn horn. "What do you think? Beautiful, right?"

My mom covered her mouth, trying to stifle her amusement. I, however, realizing how ridiculous I must have looked, began a giggle fit.

"Alright." said my mom after she took a beep breath. I took the dust pan off my head and placed it on the counter beside me. "If you really don't want to stay with Ava, then I guess you can stay with Jackie up in Forks."

"Forks? As in Forks, Washington?" I asked. I had forgotten that Aunt Jackie had moved to Forks a few years back. As I recalled, I believe she worked at the Forks Police Station with Bella's dad, Charlie.

_Bella..._ That's right! Bella had moved to Forks, too! I couldn't believe I had forgotten about her.

My mom looked confused, eyeing the sudden smile on my face, as she replied, "Yes. Why?"

I nearly began jumping up and down in excitement as I replied, "That's where Bella moved to!"

Realization was on my mom's face then. "Oh, yeah, that's right!" She smiled once more, reflecting my happiness.

I quickly jumped forward and hugged her, but then I noticed something.

"Wait. You said that _I_ can stay with Aunt Jackie." I said, pulling back slightly from her. "Does that mean you're not coming?"

She seemed as though she had noticed something, as well. Like she hadn't told me the whole story.

"Well, the thing is, I had already decided about the divorce and everything a couple of days ago. I called Ava, then, to see if it was okay for us to stay with her for a while-"

"And you can't say neither one of us is coming, because that would make her mad." I finished for her. I knew Aunt Ava well enough to know that, besides people wrongly handling her precious unicorn figurines, she absolutely hated when people cancelled their visits to her.

"'Mad' is a bit of an understatement, but, yes, she wouldn't like it very much." said my mom, shaking her head. "Anyway, go get your things packed, and," She picked the dust pan up off the counter, and placed it on her head, the same way I had it earlier. "I'll go prepare myself to be Barbie." She struck a silly pose, causing me to burst out laughing.

I reached forward, and hugged her again. "Thanks, Mom." I said quickly, and ran back to my room, eager to get my things gathered for my stay at Forks.

So, I would get to see my best friend again, I wouldn't have to live with my _very_ eccentric aunt, and I would no longer have to worry about having a drunk for a father.

I believe it's safe to assume that my life was changing for the better.

* * *

_Yeah, but you know what they say about assuming._

_Anyway, so, yeah! That's the first chapter! I know it's pretty boring (Trust me, it was a pain to type!), but whenever I read a story I always think the beginning is boring, so maybe this is actually good. Personally, I think this chapter sucked, but maybe that's just because I'm the one who typed it. Hopefully, it'll get better in future chapters._

_Alrighty, then! You can review if you'd like to, but, y'know, if you don't, then don't. Also, if you want to give me some ideas (Not ones that would change the plot-ish thing that I'll have going, but little scenes with the characters and stuff), you can do that, as well._

_One more thing. I like to procrastinate, A LOT, so it'll probably be a while until the next chapter comes out. Sorry!_

_Thank you for reading, and have a nice day/night/whenever you're reading this!_


	2. Dreaming

_Here it is! Chapter 2! Sorry it took soo(so many 'o's later)oo long, but, as I warned you before, I like to procrastinate (plus, I have to share a computer), so... yeah. Also, I'm sorry to say that my inspiration for this story sort of died soon after the first chapter was posted. So, this chapter will probably suck, since I pretty much forced myself to write it, but I figured those of you who want the story to continue, had waited long enough (more than enough, actually)._

_Disclaimer: The Twilight saga and its wonderful characters belong to the genius, Stephenie Meyer. Any characters or places you don't recognize probably belong to me._

_Enjoy~ (Or at least try to)_

* * *

I was in a dark forest. At least, I thought it was a forest. It was much too dark to see, but the soft crunching of leaves beneath my feet made me believe so. I tried looking around, searching for any bit of light, but found none. I wouldn't have been sure that I actually looked in different directions, had I not felt my body move.

_How did I get here? The last thing I remember was going to sleep. _I thought it over for a second. _Maybe this is a dream?_

A shudder ran through my body as a warm, eerie wind blew from behind me, slightly rustling my hair. It sounded like breathing. I looked over my shoulder, half expecting to see a monster of some sort standing there, breathing down my neck. However, much to my relief, I was only greeted with blackness. Granted, the dark really isn't something that should comfort me so, but I'd much rather not be able to see what was out there, especially if it were a terrifying monster. Despite the fact I was quite sure this was a dream, though how real everything felt made me question that fact, I couldn't help but feel the same fear I would have if it were a real-life situation.

A swift stir of leaves quickly caught my attention. I looked in front of me, but, once again, saw nothing.

"H-hello?" I called out into the darkness. There was no reply.

_Of course no one answered, stupid! If it_ _is_ _some kind of monster, do you honestly expect them to let you know they're out there?_ I tried to be angry with myself, but it was only an attempt to cover up my fear.

Another rustle of leaves sounded, this time it was much closer. I looked around again, trying to spot its cause, but my effort was in vain. I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling even more panicked than before. Something soft brushed against my hand, it felt like fur. I yelped, and quickly jumped away. However, I tripped over a fallen branch in the process, causing me to fall down onto my back.

"Ow." I moaned as I sat up and rubbed the lower part of my back. Thank goodness this was a dream, otherwise that probably would have left a bruise.

A soft whimper came from in front of me - _directly_ in front of me - and I froze. It sounded somewhat like a dog, but in the darkness I couldn't have been sure. Still, picturing whatever it was as a normal dog seemed to calm my nerves a bit. I took my hand from my pained back, and reached out in front of me, feeling around for the "dog".

"Are you still there?" I didn't feel quite as stupid this time; I was sure there someone, or rather _something_, there to hear me, and whatever it was apparently didn't want to hurt me. Also, I really don't know how to explain it, but somehow I suddenly felt comfortable around the creature.

My hand finally came in contact with the soft fur I had felt earlier. Slowly, I began to pet what I assumed was its head. It was so warm. The "dog" laid its head on my lap. That's when I finally noticed how big it was, and it was huge! Its head alone nearly covered up both my legs. I couldn't imagine how big its whole body was, though that did make me a bit curious.

"I wish there was light, so I could see you." I mused quietly.

As if on cue, light instantly filled the area, like someone had just flicked the light switch to the sun on. I was immediately greeted with a large mass of russet fur, beginning from my legs, and trailing off to my side. The bundle closely resemble a wolf, though it was about the size of a horse, so, evidently, my dog guess really wasn't that far off.

I looked about my surroundings. Everything was so green! From the emerald blades of grass below me, to the jade trees above. Even the bark of the trees were green with moss.

The wolf raised its head suddenly, its ears perked up. I wondered if it was because I had stopped petting it. However, as it stood up and began to growl at something behind me, I quickly thought otherwise. I stood up, as well, reawakening the gentle throbbing in my back, and turned around. Looking through the greenery, I searched for what had caused the calm, gentle creature before to change so abruptly to the vicious beast that stood behind me.

Something yellow stuck out from the green about ten feet away from me. I recognized the figure as a person, a girl, and it didn't take me long to realize who that girl was.

_Bella! _I recognized the bright yellow raincoat I had given her before she left for Forks. However, something odd about her. Her skin was far more paler than I had remembered. There was something about her expession, too. She looked lifeless. I noticed something red stained on the pale skin of her neck. Was that _blood_?

I tried to take a step toward her, to make sure she was okay, but something tugged on my shirt, halting my movements. I looked over my shoulder, and saw the wolf with a small bunch of my shirt in it huge mouth. When I didn't respond, it pulled my shirt again, this time with a bit more force. I stumbled backwards, and would have fallen, had I not caught myself on the wolf's shoulder. I glared up at it as it turn its head to look at me.

My glare fell.

Its eyes - its gorgeous, black-brown eyes - stared pleadingly at me. Something told me, I'm not really sure what, to I should listen to the wolf.

"But I know her, she's my friend. She wouldn't hurt me." I wasn't sure if I was reassuring the wolf, or reassuring myself. Its eyes stayed on me, still pleading.

Sighing, I looked down at my feet. I was about to agree to stay put, but I felt the wolf's body grow suddenly rigid beneath my hand. I looked back up, but immediately wished I hadn't. The wolf's eyes were still on me, however, instead of the gentle pleading they had held a moment before, they were murderous and savage, like it would jump at the next thing it saw and kill it. I was a bit relieved when it turned its harsh gaze away from me, and faced its front again. My fears stirred up again when I realized that the killing stare was now aimed at Bella. I looked back at her, wanting to see what it was about her that made the wolf so angry. I gasped at what I saw.

Bella was no longer alone. There was a enticing young man with her, about six feet tall, with messy, bronze colored hair. What really caught my attention was not his beauty, but his extremely pale skin. Besides being abnormally white, it seemed to sparkle, like a radiant diamond, in the sunlight. He had his arm wrapped around Bella in a loving sort of manner. She did not return the gesture, however, for she was still frozen with that deathly expression, staring ahead at the wolf. Looking closer, I noticed his lips were dripping with something crimson. Was it blood? Could it have been Bella's blood? But, then, that would make him...

"A vampire?" he spoke, his voice just as captivating as his looks. It could have easily swooned any girl, but instead made me take a fearful step back, and cower at the wolf's side. He chuckled softly, his eyes staring straight at me. "You're rather perceptive, aren't you?"

My eyes widened in shock. Could he hear what I was thinking? I didn't have much time to ponder it, because a loud growl snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked over at the wolf as it step forward in front of me, blocking the vampire from my view, or rather, blocking me from his. The wolf lunged forward. I was about to tell it to stop - I knew quite a few vampire stories, and they told me that this vampire could, and would, kill the wolf easily - when I heard a sudden loud smacking sound, like the wolf had collided with a brick wall.

I could barely comprehend anything after that. The wolf and vampire were fighting, their teeth bared viciously at each other. I thought I heard Bella screaming something at some point. "Edward! No!" is what it sounded like. The wolf made another lunge for the vampire, but missed. I thought he was going to turn to hit the wolf while it was recovering, but instead he ran toward me. I squeaked in surprise and fear, closed my eyes, and covered my head with my arms. I waited for the impact, but it never came. When I opened my eyes, I was greeted by the dimly lit ceiling of my bedroom.

I sat up, and looked around. It was definitely my room. After the confirmation, I plopped back down on my bed and hugged the covers to me.

_So, it was really just a dream? But it seemed so real..._

* * *

_FINALLY! I FINALLY GOT IT DONE!_

_I am so so so SO sorry it took forever for me to get this up. I could give you a bunch of excuses as to why it took so long, but I doubt you want to hear any of them. __I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner, which shouldn't be hard since this one took me, like, 2+ months. However, a bit of my inspiration is coming back to me so that will help._

_Anyway, as you can probably tell, I pretty much suck at fight(ish) scenes. So, hopefully Cat will stay away from the fighting so I won't have to worry about it. Probably not, though. I didn't really read over this one too much, because I was in a hurry to post it. So, if there are any mistakes, I'm sorry!_

_Thank you for reading, and have a nice day/night/whenever you're reading this!_


End file.
